<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Guitars and Cheerleading by TheBigFudanshi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698449">Of Guitars and Cheerleading</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigFudanshi/pseuds/TheBigFudanshi'>TheBigFudanshi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Rock-afire Explosion (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:40:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigFudanshi/pseuds/TheBigFudanshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beach Bear's Guitar is broken, and Mitzi is unhappy. Will they fix their problems together?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Guitars and Cheerleading</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey again, sorry for the bad summary.</p><p>Note: Hey! I'm not good with guitars, don't use this work as a way to fix any problems with a guitar. It'd probably be better to actually ask someone with knowledge of guitars, not some guy on Ao3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A small squeak comes from a towering polar bear, a due reaction to a slam of wood on wood. Though it was from a couple rooms over, the bear still jumped.</p><p>Perhaps it was Mitzi having another bad day at school, or an accidental slight of hand by Rolfe.  Everyine knows the door to that room had been askew since the house was bought.</p><p>Beach Bear continues to tune the silver guitar in his paws, since having had snapped a string during performance, it needed a bit of fixing. To be fair, on the particular show, his strings seemed to be too tight on the C and G. </p><p>He sighs in annoyance, rubbing at his cheek. He'd been sitting on the same spot of the bed, twisting at the knobs on the top and plucking at the strings, for a good couple of minutes. Normally it didn't take so long, but Beach had been off his game as of late, missing cues, playing at the wrong times.</p><p>Two rapid knocks at the chipped paint door nudged him out of his thoughts, allowing him to look up. "'S unlocked."</p><p>Mitzi quickly enters into the bedroom of the bear, eyes a blaze with anger. She looked as though she got back from practise, though it couldn't have been that long since the cheerleader squad started. "You home early or have I just been sitting here for an hour tuning this?" The polar bear raises the neck of the guitar in emphasis, letting it drop from his hand to rest on the strap over his shoulder.</p><p>The teenaged mouse responds with an audible harumph, crossing her arms at her chest. "Practice got cancelled, over some dumb reason." She tells Beach Bear, looking off to the side, eyes landing on the slightly open window.</p><p>"Well, what happened? This kinda thing has turned up before but a haven't know you to freak out like this over nothing!" He chuckles, corners of his mouth raising. "Two of the girls got into an argument and one left on the spot. Now we have to find another person to top the pyramid or we'll have to move or cancel practice for the next few days." Mitzi pouts. Her hair was down at the moment, blocking a good portion of the polar bear, who at the time, had begun to pull at the strings on the instrument once more.</p><p>"Are you even listening?" She rests her hands on her hips, canting it to the side. Beach Bear in turn nods his head, looking up. "Of course I am Mitz, I gotta know why my favorite mouse is all bent outta shape." He let's his hand fall to his lap, his left fingering at the strings on the neck. "What are you doing anyway? I thought your guitar was fine?" She sneaks a peek at the tuning knobs and strings, grimacing unknowingly.</p><p>Beach blows his hair away from his vision, which Mitzi then copies. "I snapped a string somehow, someone might've messed with it before the show, 'cause the strings that didn't snap felt way too tight." The gray mouse furrows her brows. "Why would someone do that?"</p><p>The white furred bear shrugs, sighing. "I've had to sit here and mess with it for hours," He glances at the clock in the hallway. "Or maybe it's only been an hour. I can't tell." He rests his head in his clawed hands.</p><p>Mitzi shares a look of guilt with the hunched over Beach bear, green eyes now full of it. "Do you want me to try to help you with it?" She offers, letting her hands fall to her sides. He raises his head back up to her, sweeping his long hair back. "I'd appreciate it Mitz, but I'm not even sure how to do it."</p><p>The high school aged Mitzi crosses the room to sit on the side of Beach Bear. "For one thing, have you checked the thing holding the strings down at the bottom?" She asks with a finger pointing to the bottom of the guitar. "I didn't actually think of that. Call me blind, but it does look odd." </p><p>The bar on the bottom had turned sideways, somehow. Like it was broken off at the left "How'd you think of that?" She immediately looked away. "Mitz?"</p><p>"You left it by the front door the day before, so I wanted to bring it to your room so nothing happened, and when I was bringing it up the stairs I dropped it on accident. It only hit two stairs before I could grab it again." The gray furred mouse confesses. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier." She quickly adds, looking back to the shocked face of Beach Bear. She begins to panic, thinking she may have angered him. "I'm sorry, I can help you buy a replacement or-"</p><p>"Mitz, it alright, it's a minor problem I can fix in a minute." He smiles accordingly, resting a paw on her shoulder. The bear lifts the strap over his head and sets the instrument on the bed, trudging over to the dresser topped with random things. "I just need a screw, then we're fine."</p><p>He grabs a hold of a couple thin screws, more of pegs if anything. A small screwdriver is held by his teeth, canines digging into the rubber. He moves the tiny metal pieces in his paw a bit before pinching one in his claws, pushing it into place and screwing it in. After a good minute the rest were slotted in with the same treatment.</p><p>Beach picks up the bass after setting the screwdriver back on the dresser. "Now I just need to tune it, should be fine." The bear sits next to the mouse once more, plucking at strings and twisting at tuning pegs. Soon though, it was plugged back into a small amp near the dresser, and Beach bear began to play. </p><p>"See, works just fine!" He smiles at the sheepishly grinning Mitzi, who began to hum the vocals to the strumming, tapping at her thighs.</p><p>The music carried down to the gorilla downstairs, who chuckled and shook his head to himself. Beach Bear always knew how to raise everyone back up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The ending is a little rough, but I'm learning!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>